


How Gon and Killua have ruined Mitos Peace

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gon snores LOUD, Jokes, Killua sleepwalks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Gon is back home with Killua, and Aunt Mito notices that the two boys have some strange sleeping habits.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Kudos: 26





	How Gon and Killua have ruined Mitos Peace

Every night, Gon and Killua share a ritual and Aunt Mito is beyond her breaking point. It’s terribly hard for her to sleep with Gon’s loud, house shaking snoring, and it's even harder for her to go back to sleep once she wakes up to Killua standing at the foot of her bed. Neither of the boys are aware of their unusual sleeping habits, and Killua would rather kill her than believe he’s a sleepwalker, so she keeps it to herself. 

Though she’s growing used to the noise, her heart never fails to almost jump all the way out of her chest every night she wakes up and finds Killua standing, staring. Whether she goes to get a glass of water and he’s by the fridge, if she goes to the bathroom and he’s standing in the bathtub, if she goes to open her bedroom door and he’s right outside it, she never ceases to have an almost fatal heart attack.


End file.
